Freedom
by Nekocin
Summary: [AU, KaiJou] In order to support his sister's illness Jounouchi has to give himself up to a loan shark no matter what it takes.
1. Prologue

**Title:** Freedom  
**Author:** Nekocin  
**Genres:** Angst, Drama, Romance, Mystery...  
**Type:** Alternative Universe  
**Warnings:** blatant yaoi please don't read any further if you're feeling queasy with these sorts of stuff, possible lots of cliché, Out Of Character, Outside Characters, different style perhaps, slight bashing not the characters, just the themes.  
**Pairings:** KaibaJounouchi  
**Rated:** R  
**Disclaimer:** I'm neither a man nor a mangaka like **Takahashi Kazuki**. Which means that **Yuugioh** doesn't belong to me.  
**Additional notes:** blatant yaoi, implied lemon only this part. If you don't want to read this part just skip this chapter if you don't believe it's not so explicit or important  
**Author's notes:glares at plot bunny:** I had this idea several months ago sort of around April and June; 3 years ago and wrote it down, of course. But it's so cliché as soon as I'd befriended myself with the **Yuugioh **fandom again. **:sighs:** I didn't mean to step into the cliché-ness too, but I can't help but feel that this story really should be posted. I've re-read this piece a few times that I can't help but be happy with the dark feel of the story. So please forgive me if you think that I'd stolen -your- ideas. So far I can remember, I've not read any of this sort of story yet only summaries, after I was done with writing the third chapter of this story.

* * *

**_He needed it desperately... he took it.  
_**  
**XX Prologue XX  
**  
**--19TH CENTURY--  
**  
So it was time.  
The documents had been settled between them. Everything was done. All , which was not, was only the action.

He gazed bitterly out of the window into the darkness of the Night.

What would it be like if one just could open the window, climb out, spread his arms and then become -one- with the -wind-? -And only to end one's life afterwards.

Seriously, he felt tempted to do it; he wanted to be free. He never wanted this to happen, this immoral activity. But it was inevitable. No matter how "gruesome" and how "disgusting", it's probably the only way he could take to get the money.

He let out a sigh and gazed longingly at the moon.

This was probably going to be the first (and the last) breath-taking scenery he'd set his eyes upon that made him feel -human- enough, for a moment.

...as time ticked by.

The door behind him slowly creaked open.

He stiffened immediately.

"I apologize for being late. The host had been holding me back from going home much earlier than I've planned" the other man said... grunted out was probably a better term to emphasize the irritated tone in which the man had spoken.  
The other man stepped into the room and closed the door behind him.

He dared not comment on the other's late arrival and thus sat, tensed up nearby the window.

Strong arms suddenly embraced him from behind and he was pressed into the other's chest. The man behind him was taller than him...  
He managed not to lash out or punch the other in the face, as he felt the taller man breathe into his hair.

"Say something, Jounouchi. This is your last chance to speak up and back away" the other man mumbled as he slowly lowered his face, his cheek pressed against the shorter Jounouchi's hair.

The strong arms squeezed him closer as one of the hands began to play with Jounouchi's tie.

"Let's get his over with" Jounouchi only responded through gritted teeth, suppressing the fear in his stomach. He tilted his head to one side, allowing the other man some access to the arch of his neck, shamelessly.

The taller man chuckled and descended his lips on the other's exposed skin.  
Somehow it felt electrifying as soon as the touch of lips was on his neck; he tried not to panic. He'd chosen for this anyways, so he must live with this... sin.

"You smell so good, Jounouchi" the other commented in his neck. He pulled away, grabbed hold of Jounouchi's hand and walked straight towards the divan, pulling the other along. It didn't take long before the taller man sat down on the soft material and pulled Jounouchi down to sit on his lap.

"Why do-," he attacked the other's neck immediately and started unbuttoning Jounouchi's vest absently.

"-you have to-,"

Jounouchi arched his back instinctively, throwing his arms round the other's neck and closed his eyes in shame. He felt his world crumbling and he did not care.

"-smell so delicious?" The other tugged on to his under shirt's buttons, almost impatiently.  
Jounouchi did not respond. His vest was slid off, then his last shirt...

The hot kisses were suddenly everywhere. And he still did not care. The other lowered him on to the divan and started tugging his trousers.

How had he ended here?

Jounouchi instinctively grabbed for the other's fine, soft hair as the taller man went lower. Even though his body just reacted on its own account, even though his skin felt on fire, his insides were dying.

How did he end up here?

Jounouchi closed his blank brown eyes as he lie naked under the other man.

* * *

_Jounouchi Katsuya stared at his crying mother, feeling lost and helpless. He was wearing the traditional mourning robes that day. Mother had wanted him to._

It was the day on his father's funeral, did Katsuya realize how much he'd lost not having spent some time with his father in his company.

Mother had wailed uncontrollably. Even his sister, Shizuka, joined their mother's sad mourning. He, however, did not shed any tears on his father's funeral.

He was a man, a grown man.

Grown men don't shed tears; it was improper. But watching how the women in his family grieved for father, he hated himself already. He hated to be proper that moment.

All he wanted was to grieve along with his mother and sister so that they would know he was sharing their pain too.

He could not comfort them; he was useless on that field of soothing his remaining family. So he averted his gaze and headed for his room, upstairs.

He slid off the stuffy black vest, loosened his tie and sat behind his desk looking at noting. But the tears had not come.

* * *

A big, warm hand cupped the side of his face.

His eyes fluttered open and stared into a pair of ice-blue eyes.

"Don't fall asleep just yet," the man looming above him said breathlessly as he breather into Jounouchi's face.

Jounouchi stared back at him. In his mind's eye, he knew the other man was kneeling between his drawn legs and leaning on his elbows on either sides of his head, at the moment.

A finger nudged Jounouchi's mouth gently open and slid inside.

"Please don't make this harder than it already is, Jounouchi. Don't play dead on me," the blue-eyed man ordered softly as he gave Jounouchi one of his sharp looks.

He complied wordlessly. He let his body react instinctively. Jounouchi closed his mouth round the finger and started sucking gently on it, never breaking eye contact with the man above him.

Why did the other have cold eyes? Even when he's about to take him?

Another finger slid into his mouth... someone moaned out in ecstasy.

* * *

_ After dad's death, mother couldn't keep the family up; she wasn't qualified to do father's work -whatever work he did-.  
So they had to sell several expensive furniture to get enough for an every day meal._

It seemed, not only did father's soul go, but the fortune had been taken along as well. so they'd become 'poor' in a sense of speaking.

"What are we going to do, big brother?" Shizuka had wondered aloud and laid her head against the crook of his neck. She'd noticed their situation too...

Katsuya embraced his sister automatically and breathed into her hair.

"I don't know, Shizuka. I don't know,"

Mother had been too proud to work like a commoner. She was, after all, bred from nobles - she would not even dare bending her proud status and thus did not seek any help from loan sharks, who knew father.

Katsuya felt his chest constricting; the pressure was getting on to him. But he did not shed a tear.

* * *

The wet fingers were pulled out of his mouth carefully and those blue eyes leered unreadable at him. Hot lips enclosed his own. Jounouchi closed his eyes when the wet tongue invaded his warm mouth.

He felt his body submitting again.

His arms were thrown round the other's neck, pulling the blue-eyed man closer and letting the other's hands wander...

His chest constricted again. Not only because of the shame he was feeling, but the lack of air as well. His bed partner seemed to be sucking all the air out of his lungs.

For some strange reason Jounouchi wondered why he was still a bit clearheaded... until his lips were released. He breathed in the cold night air hungrily, feeling his lips swelling and finding himself clinging on to his bed partner.

He did not want to think anymore. He wanted to get lost--so he freed his mind, ignoring the rooted shame in his stomach again. Jounouchi's hands began to explore the other's broad back and soft hair.

"So now you're awake," A chuckle.

Jounouchi did not respond to the comment, at least not in words though. He was busy unbuttoning the other's shirt and tilting his neck further for the other to nip on his skin gently. Sliding off the shirt ever so slowly, Jounouchi felt the muscled body; so full, so unlike his measly feminine-like built...

He suddenly noticed how something was burning in the pit of his stomach. Something was going to explode.

* * *

_Mother had been ill all the time. She'd tried to show a strong affront before Katsuya and his sister. But her eyes betrayed her illness. She looked so old and shattered._

Shizuka had cried out when mother drew her last breath that day. But he... how cruel... he did not. Of course, he grieved inside, but his tears just did not want to well in his eyes.

Shizuka wailed alone.

"How are we going to pull this off?" She sobbed out at last.

"There's no money. No furniture or any expensive good to be sold. And mother doesn't want us to emerge ourselves with the commoners," she continued, sniffling in her handkerchief and turned her liquid-filled, brown eyes at him.

That's when he suddenly remembered someone in the faint past having looked him in the eyes, pulling his face shamefully close. But he did not know whom it was again...

* * *

His body rocked against the other -a hand was cupping his erection-, instinctively. All the blood rushed downward, he gripped the sheets as an attempt to anchor himself and let himself be released.

Something like pleasure rushed out instantly and he moaned.

**_XXXX  
_**  
He tucked Jounouchi under the duvets and gave the other some breathing room by sitting down on the windowsill instead of staying in bed. He gazed outside -much in the same way Jounouchi had done a few hours ago.

Everything had gone so fast that night. He did not even know why he'd taken such an absurd chance; that's why he'd suppressed his aggressive side from really taking the sleeping Jounouchi right then, when the the body came to him willingly.

He smiled humorlessly at their strange situation.

* * *

_Kaiba Seto watched the funeral impassively. It's the death of one of his father's most favorable partners. Everyone was in boring, mourning robes -wailing about the death of the great Jounouchi head._

He did not know the man personally, but he assumed the guy had been some great man, noting from the women's emotional outbursts as the Priest read out a prayer.

Like he mentioned, he did not know the guy personally so he stared at the cold body in the coffin, showing respect with his silence.  
  
**_XX  
_**  
_"Thank you for coming," Mrs. Jounouchi had sobbed out when he gave her his condolences at the after party. He was about to leave the wailing widow with her daughter, when he caught sight of the only son of the late Mr. Jounouchi, standing in the same room looking lost._

The son was the same guy, whom he'd met at some business party...

He took quick strides towards the son and waited for the other to acknowledge him. Jounouchi's son, however, did not.

So he'd roughly pulled the other's face closer to his. Those genetic brown eyes snapped out of their trance and stared back at him in confusion.

And he felt his body reacting: his chest constricted, his stomach burned and he suddenly got the feeling to touch the son everywhere.

His lust had been awakened.

His preferences to men had intensified and he just wanted to crush the innocence right there, right then.

* * *

Kaiba snorted sarcastically to himself and wrapped his arm round one drawn leg loosely. He had not been aware of how passionate he could get until this first night.

The fire inside of him had surprised him immensely that he'd congratulate himself for not throwing himself completely into the 'dance'. He felt like a monster suddenly.

At least, a part of him felt satisfied.

He slid off the windowsill and headed for the bed. Carefully pushing the naked Jounouchi a bit further, he slid under the duvets and let his bed partner snuggle into his body.

This may be a very cruel punishment for Jounouchi, but it was probably for the best since he's doing for a food deed.

He wrapped his arms round the other loosely and closed his eyes.

* * *

_ Seto watched as his brother, Mokuba, play outside --while he, himself, had to take over his father's business. The playground had been one of the earliest years he couldn't remember having been so carefree, like Mokuba, before._

Seto stared at his desk heaped with paperwork. He picked out one of the papers and read it over carefully. The Jounouchi's name had slipped into the papers several times; their accounting and how their meager fortune decreased, making them 'poor'.  
It was a shame--but Mrs. Jounouchi was just too proud to loan some money from his father, at least, Seto believed his father would probably 'loan' the widow.

Oh yes, he had met the son before. It had been at some business party night. His father had left him to do the arrangements with France's best business men on his own.

The party hadn't been his kind of place: everyone who was invited, had to wear stuffy materials, looking elegant, have numerous glasses of champagne or smoke thick cigars and most of all, those business men were -old-.

Seto had stood out when he'd entered the room. Not only was he tall and dressed impeccably, he had the air of a dominating image of 'the perfect son'.

The party had bored. His father's partners were talking about the same thing over and over again. Politics. Knowing that these old geezers did not accept his idealism just because he was the youngest among them, he kept his mouth shut.

It was probably pure coincidental (or maybe fate had lent a hand) when he'd met Mr. Jounouchi's only son --or so Seto had thought.  
Mr. Jounouchi's son had come to the party much later than him. He had been bugging a few of the guests with his noticeable intelligence about certain topics near politics, which no one dared to defy like Liberalism in the Far East, Historical Facts in the colonial periods and Traitorousness among the governments.

Seto had watched the cheerful Jounouchi Junior, amused, as the other threw himself into endless discussions, twirling his wrists around elegantly to show how abstract the topic he's tackling.

He'd finally found someone around his age at the party so he listened to the excited man. He noticed silently that his eyes kept straying to the other's body, which was covered by the usual dark gray, stuff suit, and dismissed the warning bells as soon as he took interest in Mr. Jounouchi's son, more intimately.

The son had looked so lively that night...

"Are you done with those works?"

Seto looked up from his papers and met his father's eyes. His father, a middle-aged man, was tall and mentally-strong, which made him one of the merciless loan sharks there ever lived --apart from Seto, himself, of course.

"Almost, sir," he answered curtly.

"You've to pick up speed," his father had commented disapprovingly and lowered his gaze to look at the few unfinished paperwork on the desk.

"Jounouchi's widow could've sent her son to do Jounouchi's work. The boy has the potential to become one of the best business partners with his knowledge," his father had muttered, looking disapproving again (and a bit gentle) -but this time at the papers about the Jounouchi's current Status.

"Sir?"

His father's eyes snapped up and the usual harsh face was back in place. His father did not elaborate in his comments, always preferring to keep most of the important stuff secret.

Seto frowned at his father's back when the other had left. Mr. Kaiba had become more colder towards him than usual. Lately, his father was acting strange, he had cut himself from any social activity with his family and the business world which led more responsibilities to topple on top of Seto's shoulders. He felt like drowning...

--there was no fresh air to breathe in--

* * *

Early in the morning Seto had woken up, disoriented, but did not step out of bed as soon as he felt Jounouchi's warm body half on top of him. A sense of déjà vu washed over him; the position was interesting.

Seto looked down at the sleeping face, studying every curve and absently started running careful and gentle fingers through the dirty-blonde hair. So soft. So full. So Jounouchi--

Jounouchi stirred, frowning uncomfortably and blindly reached around for something. Seto waited patiently as Jounouchi's frown deepened as if he couldn't find that something. The other's eyes flutter open, looking just as disoriented as Seto had been, a few minutes ago.

Jounouchi raised his sleep-filled brown eyes, recognizing him instantly; fear and something akin of shame skittered away in those panic-stricken eyes, And before Jounouchi could pull back, Seto caressed the side of his cheek and reversed their position, holding him down. He immediately took advantage, as soon as Jounouchi let out a surprised yelp, pressing his lips against the other's.

The kiss had been short and somehow not so meaningless--at least to Seto.

"Good morning," he whispered and waited for Jounouchi to react.

The brown eyes looked fearful up at him as if asking what's going to happen next to both of them.  
Seto didn't know, so he didn't answer.

"Good morning," Jounouchi responded at last and turned his eyes away, seemingly not caring about his situation anymore. Seto wondered if this was the right thing to do--loaning the money in turn of bedding him.

It was dirty--why had he suggested this--this 'solution'?

* * *

_Seto turned his attention from his work when Jounouchi's oldest son's, Katsuya, arrival was announced._

"Good morning, Mr. Kaiba,"

"Good morning,"

"I believe my father had done great business with yours in the past. I'm Jounouchi Katsuya, Sir Jounouchi's son,"

Seto had raised an eyebrow, clasped his hands together and sat back comfortably. "What brings you here, Mr. Jounouchi?"

Jounouchi took a deep breath and closed his eyes temporarily. Seto got curious as soon as he'd noticed this; the Jounouchi's son at the party hadn't looked nervous at all when he's talking.

"My sister's unwell. I need to get her some medical treatment. And I don't have enough to even support her life, sir. I would like to lend some money. You'll get the money back after a month."

Oh. So that's the reason. A shame. Was it just him or did the once-confident Jounouchi's son he'd met at the party just trembled? Seto sent the other a cynical smile, amused and excited at the same time.

"Don't you know that you're standing in front of a very horrible person?"

He'd stood up from his seat and walked, almost exaggeratingly long, towards his new prey. It was more a warning to anyone who could rationally realize his situation. Jounouchi seemed to freeze at that statement, his face startled, but then calmed again.

"Yes."

Seto stopped walking, looked down atthe shorter Jounouchi and kept his cynical half smile on his poker face.

"And you still ask?"  
"Yes, my sister is more important to me than anyone else,"

Jounouchi stared back at him, unflinching.

"You aware that there are always cruel conditions bound to these sorts of situations don't you?"  
"So you'll do anything?"  
"Yes"  
"Even walking the path towards death?"  
"Yes."

Seto imagined Jounouchi holding his chin up defiantly.

"Even walking the path towards death"

He stepped forward, close enough to tilt Jounouchi's chin to one side-the other tensed predictably- and he _leaned down._

"I'll loan you the money on one condition... your body...," he whispered before he could think it over, and breathed into the other's neck.

Jounouchi thrembled under his touch and swallowed.

"There's no other way to pay me back, right Jounouchi? So pay with your body then. Think about it,"

He smirked secretly, he'd thought this condition would probably back the other away from really loaning the money from a Kaiba like him. Jounouchi'd stopped trembling at last, almost hyperventilating in front of Seto, and took a deep breath again.  
Seto watched as Jounouchi schooled on his calm blank face so unlike the Jounouchi he'd observed at the party, who seemed pretty predictable when it came to emotions drawn on his face. Impressive and not dissatisfying for some reason; he felt intrugued by emotional creatures like Jounouchi. So he waited patiently for an answer, still staring into the other's somehow beautiful, expressive eyes...

"I've decided-,"

Jounouchi'd spoken up, hardening his eyes again.

"- I'll do it,"  
  
**XX End prologue XX  
**  
**Endnotes:  
**  
/ Did you see what I mean? In actuality, I got this idea after reading a translated manga in notepad form or some sort called "**Gorgeous Carat**" & "**Gorgeous Carat Galaxy**". Both manga are written, drawn by **Higuri You**. All I can say about this manga is... it's superb. I love the old French feel in the story and the Mystery... which somehow reminds me of "**Count Cain**" written and drawn by the wonderful, I-adore-thee, **Kaori Yuki**. Ehehehe, enough about that. I'm very surprised you've made it here.

Thank you for reading! **:shuffles away to, at least, finish her other stories feverishly:**

**cin**


	2. Chapter 1: Unedited

**Title:** Freedom  
**Author:** Nekocin  
**Warnings:** OoC, angst  
**Pairings:** KaibaJounouchi, mention of MalikBakura  
**Disclaimer:**See prologue  
**Additional notes:** blatant yaoi  
**Author's notes:** see end

* * *

---- **Chapter 1** ----

"Is she going to be okay, doctor?"

Katsuya looked down at his sister, who's lying tugged away under her covers. Face pale and ill.

"So it seems. All she needs is enough rest and healthy food. Make sure she doesn't concentrate on one thing for more than just an hour. Let her read, or sew, or play an instrument or anything that can keep her busy," the doctor said, packing up his case and heading for the door.

"Thank you, doctor."  
He sent the doctor a formal smile as he walked the other to the door.

"Your mother's death must have been almost a dead blow to her, Katsuya,"

Katsuya's smile dimmed. He stared at the door. He didn't want to turn around and spill.

"Katsuya, I've been with your family for years. I understand how you feel--about your parents' deaths and now Shizuka's ill. So I'll give you the opportunity to come to me whenever you want to talk about your problems."

The doctor's eyes softened as he reached his hand out to run his fingers through Katsuya's hair, affectionately. His fingers went gently across Katsuya's scalp, running careful strokes through the strands of hair. Almost too soothingly. The touch reminded Katsuya of something- he froze.

_ In his dreamscape Katsuya felt like he's floating above a black whirlpool. He's half sinking down into nothingness, when something soft and something great kept him conscious, calling him back. He woke up, noticing vaguely that he's clinging on to Kaiba while lying naked next to his warm body. Kaiba's fingers were running through his hair. Too gently. _

"Katsuya--Katsuya?"

A warm hand touched his forehead, snapping him back to reality.

"Are you okay, Katsuya? You look pale."

"I-I'm fine, sir."

Katsuya dropped his eyes, absently touching his chest, where his heart was throbbing violently in fright. He felt as if the blood in his face had drained away. No. He mustn't think back about that night.

The doctor looked worriedly down at him as he pulled his hand away. Katsuya forced himself to smile trying to calm his frightened heart and nodded his head.

"I'm okay... I was just thinking of something unpleasant. Don't worry about me," he said. He managed to keep his voice from shaking and sounding small and took a tentative step back.

The doctor looked hurt or even insulted when Katsuya had moved away, but he did not dwell too much on the younger one's behaviour.

"All right. I'll check on your sister for any progress next week, Katsuya," the doctor said and clasped Katsuya's hand for a firm handshake.

Once the doctor left, Katsuya threw his arms round himself and released everything. The rising fear. The bitter sadness. The loss. He let his body tremble, using the door as a leaning pole...

What had he done? What had he done? Why--he thought he'd been sure of doing _-that-_ for a good deed, he'd thought he was going to be all right after that night. Of course, he had thought about the consequences, spending a night with Mr. Kaiba would not be a pleasant experience. He knew he would probably feel bad afterwards, but he--

He didn't know he would end up like this. yet he knew he would, but then again he didn't. He knew he would kill a part of himself, but he didn't know it was going to be much harder than he first expected.

He hugged himself more protectively, breathing hard.

There was a voice in the pit of his stomach, dragging him down as he kept his thoughts of his complicated situation running through his mind--trying to find the fault. The fault of why he wasn't all right that moment.

He felt empty, shameful--_DIRTY-_

Why? He didn't do anything wrong. He'd accepted Mr. Kaiba's condition because Shizuka needed the money for her medicine... The void kept dragging him down, his body continued to shake, more violently than before. How shameful! Wrong--he felt so violated. But wasn't he being a hypocrite? Wasn't he the one who agreed with that loan shark?

_ He found himself being kissed by Mr.Kaiba's hot lips. It was beyond wonderful in a sense, which confused him. The moment had been--somehow--pleasant and dirty. Intense but not really. Heart-stopping perhaps... and his mind swam out of control. Those lips pressed deeper._

"Big brother?"

Katsuya was pulled back to reality and snapped his head up, startled. He pushed himself away from the door steadily, forced his painful thoughts at the back of his mind and smiled carefully as he made his way towards Shizuka's bed. His brown eyes met Shizuka's own doe brown eyes. They held so much innocence. So much worth. He will not lose her.

Worriedly, he sat on the edge of her bed. "What is it, Shizuka?"  
He made an effort not to hug her. If he did, she would notice something was amiss. "Something" that included the money for her medicine. Again, he felt the guilt running through his gut like a rapier, a sword or much worse, a gattling gun. 

She searched his face carefully, but did not answer him immediately.  
Her brown eyes bore through his own, painfully stinging him. Under her innocent scrutiny he felt judged, even though he was sure she wasn't one to judge other people, and weakened, even though he wasn't the patient in the bed.  
When had those eyes turned from comforting with soft cushions into poisonous snakes? 

When Shizuka still didn't answer him, he became nervous. His fingers itched for action. They itched for something to distract him. So he leaned forward to touch his sister's pale forehead, asking, "What's wrong, Shizuka? Do you need anything? Water? Cake? A book?"

A small sad smile appeared on her delicate doll face. Shizuka reached out a hand and cupped Katsuya's cheek.

"I don't understand why you're making this harder for yourself," She said in a quiet voice, pausing to look down at his fidgeting fingers that were wringing the ends of his white shirt till the ends wrinkled. "--I am a Jounouchi too, you know?"

He suddenly felt like telling her. She has the right to know where the money came from. "Shizuka, I-,"

"Everything's going to be all right. Don't worry too much," With that same quite voice she shushed him.  
Shizuka then smiled. The words made him smile too. He held his sister's hand gently and squeezed. 

Shizuka's just so naive. She wouldn't understand his position so he rather not tell her where he had gone the other night. 

**--------X--------**

He had been invited to a business party arranged by one of his father's partners. He didn't want to go; Shizuka was still unwell. He didn't want to discuss anything with his father's friends who were connected to the higher circles... like Mr. Kaiba; Shizuka would feel left behind.

Besides, he didn't like stuffy parties where in he must behave as Jounouchi's oldest child, who was quick-minded and carefree... he didn't feel like doing anything. So why's he there anyways, wearing a stuffy formal suit, staring at the wooden door?  
Shizuka had insisted him to go. The family lawyer had also insisted, believing that the business party was set in honor to his father and maybe they would announce some good news too, regarding the older Jounouchi's business. Since he's supposed to inherit the Jounouchi business, which he had not known it existed; Katsuya was forced to go to the party.

_ "Some things are just bound to happen, like this formal party for your family honor," the family lawyer had said when Katsuya had wondered out loud why the party was going to be held.  
"Don't worry, big brother. You'll do fine. Anything you do is okay, haven't you noticed?" Shizuka had encouraged innocently, when he'd complained- not "anything is okay." Not after that night... Shizuka did not know so he did not argue._

"Jounouchi, we've been waiting for you,"  
The host, Ryuuji, had opened the door himself, smiling. He was dressed in the customary formal wear; white over all shirt with long sleeves and cuffs, dark brown sleeveless vest, black tie ribbon that hung loosely under the detailed frilled collar, black pair of pantaloons, a pair of carefully polished black shoes and not to forget the black hair ribbon that tied Mr. Ryuuji's long hair into a pony tail.

Katsuya greeted formally with a nod and a handshake.  
"You don't have to do this, Ryuuji. But I appreciate your kindness to honor my father,"

Ryuuji raised a quizzical eyebrow, but did not drop his smile.

"Ah... if that's how you see the party, Jounouchi,"

"Pardon?"

"No matter, no matter. Please come inside,"

Ryuuji waved the matter away still smiling and led Katsuya inside. As Katsuya followed Ryuuji into the grand parlor, he started to notice little stuff he had not noticed before. The parlor was brightly lit by large chandeliers that hung above their heads; the noise of the other guests chattering rapidly among one another was loud enough to hear from his distance and the halls were shining like mirrors. Which was so unlike the business parties at which he'd used to attend.

Thinking about Ryuuji, who was walking in front of him and talking about what he had missed the passing hours, Katsuya found himself studying the host's moves, his walk and his subtle body language of an unconscious dancer. He was moving elegantly, boisterously and excitedly in front of him as if he couldn't contain the excitement inside much longer. 

His shoulders were set perfectly straight as he walked ahead proudly. His feet seemed to be tapping the polished marble floor, creating a mystic tone of the Lost in the middle of a mirror world.   
He thought about Ryuuji's unusual green eyes, emeralds perhaps. Some way or another Katsuya had finally noticed how attractive Ryuuji was. No wonder why Shizuka's friends were trying their best to catch the guy's attention. Though, he personally didn't think Ryuuji had the same chiseled features of an awakened Adonis in the myths he used to read about.

Katsuya envied him a little. Not for his looks. Not for his money. Not for his attitude. He envied Ryuuji for having so many admirers. At least Ryuuji didn't have to deal with what _-he-_ had got himself into.

"... You should've been here an hour or two earlier. Then, you would've witnessed Ishtar and Bakura's shower of love," Ryuuji said, moving his hands around in the air.

"Really? Why's that?"

Katsuya tried to sound politely interested just in case Ryuuji ever got a feeling he had not been listening. Ryuuji stopped in front of a big door made of of oak perhaps, which led to the actual business reunion, and then turned round to face Katsuya. He pulled a face -somewhere between disgusted and amused-, making Katsuya wonder what he'd actually missed.

"Their shower of love is...," Ryuuji looked around suspiciously, leaned closer to Katsuya, as if he was afraid someone would listen in on his conversation with Katsuya. "... it's not something you should worry too much about since you're such a womanizer,"

That didn't say anything to Katsuya, so he sent Ryuuji a questioning look to elaborate. Ryuuji, however, had pulled away and pushed open the door.

Katsuya stared at the scene in front of him.

In the middle of the chamber a grand table had been stripped from its cloth and was lain out half-destroyed in front of everyone. The food, which must have once stood on that grand table, had been passed aside to much smaller tables on either sides of the table, crowding all the food bowls none-too-neatly. And the rest of the unmentionables laid scattered in the middle of the room.

And instead of dressing the table, the table cloth was used to tie up someone going by the name of sir Bakura.

"How dare you come close to my- to what's mine!" sir Bakura said aloud, his voice rose to near hatred.

Someone cracked a whip other guests jumped aside as a lanky man with platinum blonde hair, slightly dark-skinned, wearing the formal wear like Ryuuji, walked towards sir Bakura. Bakura glared menacingly at the other with his brown eyes, white-gray locks of hair framed his, in Katsuya's eyes, cherubim face.

"It's your loss, hun,"

Katsuya noticed that some of the guests turned red (they were embarrassed perhaps) and started to whisper behind cupped hands.

"What on earth is going on in here?" Ryuuji exclaimed, looking quite horrified. He continued yelling bloody murder as he stalked towards the culprits that were making a scene, unconsciously forgetting Jounouchi was hovering at the entrance.

"Bakura, Ishtar! What on earth are you doing?" Ryuuji finally got their attention. Both men looked towards him.

Katsuya winced slightly at the sight of both men; bruises, cuts and shredded clothes. What made two obvious well-behaved gentlemen like the Ishtar and Bakura to fight each other like cat and mouse? He didn't want to know, judging from the way the other guests's were whispering among each other. Must be something very... shameful.

"He has tried to get with what's mine!" Ishtar said.

"Liar!" Bakura accused. 

Ishtar then shot Bakura an irrate glare, tightening his grip on the whip.

"You're just jealous, because you weren't getting any," Bokura said, tugging his arms to get his tied up wrists loose. Without much success.

"You two could've done your thing outside. Look what you did to my furniture!" Ryuuji pointed out seething. "What were you two thinking!" 

Both had the grace to look apologetic to the host. 

**--------X--------**

The mess was cleaned up quickly by scurrying servants.

Ryuuji did not kick both of them out of his house since he's good friends with them. The party had resumed as if nothing had happened and Katsuya was introduced around. To his surprise, Ryuuji's party was attended by his father's acquaintance's sons. It was a party for people his age.

For once, Katsuya did not feel comfortable to be around people his age. Each of the invited guests reminded him of how carefree he had been before, talking freely about their latest interests in beautiful, young maiden they had met awhile ago, about their fathers' business, about the upcoming war with Germany and anything related.

He felt out of place as Ryuuji dragged him from one group then to another group to hold short conversations about anything which interested them. He had not thrown himself into a discussion on topics which he knew best. In matter of fact, he had spoken only when spoken to, which was none all because the host was, after all, supposed to be in the center of attention at the party.

It didn't look like business party at all, Katsuya noted as he stared into his own glass of red wine. It wasn't even a tribute to his father's death. He knew he shouldn't have come. It was a waste of time to be around meek lambs that only know the meaning of chasing skirts and boost their egos through nonexistent arguments.  
Someone threw a way too-friendly arm round his shoulder. He stiffened and forgot to breathe for a second. The typical champagne scent that stuck on Ryuuji's clothes slowly wafted into his nostrils.

"What's with the face, Jou?"  
He did not respond. All he could do was staring wide-eyed at the host and fighting back the urge to punch Ryuuji. He wasn't supposed to get so close to his face.  
He felt the beginning of a stomach ache.

_-CRASH!-_

Everyone looked up at the sound of ear piercing shatter of wine glass. 

Katsuya's stomach ache worsened when he stared at the person at fault, sucking in his breath unconsciously--he gasped.  
There standing not too far away from the East balcony was Kaiba. Kaiba, the loan shark. Kaiba in the customary black suit, tightly collared round the neck, cuffs neatly clasped, making him look like some kind of ethereal being that took lifes away. Because he was a Kaiba.

What's he doing here?

Katsuya didn't notice Ryuuji was already making his way to Kaiba. He didn't notice how loud Ryuuji was screaming his lungs out. All he could see was... flashes of images of that night. Kaiba had touched him. Kaiba had kissed him. He had been... in Kaiba's bed.

His body felt flushed.

"Two broken objects in one night in my house is just too much! Don't you know how valuable this stuff is?" Ryuuji complained.

Kaiba kept quiet. His icy eyes were boring into Katsuya's eyes.

"What's the meaning of this, Mr. Kaiba? I know you're not really a klutz so it's not an excuse. If the wine is not of your liking you should have put the glass aside instead of breaking one of my grandmother's glass collections,"

Kaiba finally looked down at the much shorter Ryuuji.

Katsuya slowly backed away, feeling dizzy already even if he hadn't finished his first drink. He wanted to go home. No one had noticed how he headed to the door. No one had noticed how horrified his face had looked. No one had noticed his retreat... except Kaiba whose icy eyes seemed to pierce through his back like needles as if wanting to find the mark Kaiba had left. 

Cold sweat ran down his back as he reached the general hall. He broke into a run. Why was Kaiba also at the party? Why had he gone to this party in the first place? Why was he running for his life? 

He remembered the touches, the pressing of Kaiba's body close by, the hot breath - he tripped over Ryuuji's expensive carpet. He scrambled back on his feet.

"Wha-?"

An arm came out of nowhere and round its way around his neck. A hand covered his mouth from screaming. Katsuya's eyes widened as he found himself being held in a death grip. He choked silently.

"Katsuya Jounouchi, the last male heir of the Jounouchi Empire,"

The person behind him said in a low voice, above his head.

It wasn't Kaiba.

Katsuya felt being dragged along. The voice sounded familiar and yet unfamiliar. The way the syllables tumbled out, using determined timbres that reminded him of someone he once knew.

How did he know his name? What Jounouchi empire? 

Katsuya struggled, trying to pull himself loose. He had to get out of here! This was not the time to play helpless.

"Calm down. Stop struggling!"

He kicked around blindly, elbowed as hard as he could into the other's ribs and punched his assaulter's face. "Let go!"

"Ow, bastard!" 

The grip loosened and Katsuya broke himself free.  
Katsuya was not prepared when his assaulter punched him hard in the gut. The air was forced out of his lungs, the pain doubled the necessary need of his body shutting his senses down and he slid into someone's arms. 

He went black out; he couldn't breathe...

-- **To be continued --**

TheNekoTalks:

X3 I love implying! And I love Kaiba's dynamic character! And Jounouchi... **TAT** I'm sorry...  
I also apologize for the latenes... **TAT** I couldn't find my notebook in which I've already this story till chapter 4. So I have to force myself to remember what exactly I'd written for chapter 1.

I hope everyone had received my _"love letter" (AKA review reply)_. If not, please be patient for my response I'll send it soon. **n.n**

Thank you for reading!

.:Nekocin:.


End file.
